


the adventure of the Doctor and Ellie pond

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: This is the story of the Eleventh Doctor and he meets a woman he loves
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short one to start but I’ll post a second chapter immediately

Chapter 1

Hi my name is sky pond this is the story of how my father dropped from the sky and wander into the house of my mother and aunt and walked into a tree

Let me tell you story of fish fingers and custard a story of pirates and a stroppy homicidal mermaid that tries to kill all let me tell you a story of a nightmare in silver but first let us go back to the beginning

“the great one is all knowing”

Oh no too early go to the end of Tens time we gotta start at the day the two of them met

Let got the 1st of january 2010

The tenth doctor cried ‘i don’t wanna go’ suddenly the air was a light with fire regeneration energy consumed the tardis Fire and explosions suddenly the new doctors face appeared hello dad

“Legs I've still got legs arm hand fingers lots of finger ears yes eye two nose and blimey I've had worse chin hair I'm a girl no no and still not ginger there something I'm missing I'm I'm I'm haha crashing’

Precedes to flip many leavers

‘Geronimo!!!!!’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a little twin bedroom two twin pretend to be asleep

Eleanor pond swung her legs off her bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom after finishing her business she walked back across the hall suddenly as she climbed back into bed she sat upright in bed and saw the same as her sister Amelia a blue police box on its back with the doors open making a cloister bell noise they walked into the garden in their wellies and nightclothes with torches in had to see a stranger hook fly out of the box and catch on a rock

“Hello I'm the Doctor can I have an apple?”

“Why do you want an apple?” asked Eleanor in a thick Scottish accent

“Are we in Scotland?” The doctor replied

“No we're in leadworth but yes we're Scottish” the twins replied together

The doctor pulled himself out of the TARDIS and walked towards the house and walked into a tree

“Are you okay?” Amelia asked

“Early days steering a bit off” replied the doctor with a smile

The doctor walked into the kitchen of Amelia and Eleanor pond Eleanor precedes to hand the doctor an apple he takes a bite and spits it out the two go through many foods including yogurt, bacon, bean, to this his reply was “beans are evil bad bad beans” then some bread a butter which he tossed out the back door Eleanor then suggested carrots

“No I know what I need I need I need i need fish fingers and custard”

After the doctor finished his fish custard he walked upstairs with the two girls and began examining the crack in the wall he took the two girls hands and opened the crack fully revealing a prison with an escaped prisoner

Suddenly, the tardis cloister bell began to ring

The doctor sprinted outside shout about the TARDIS imploding he said quick trip to the moon would do it the doctor then said he would be back for them

The two girl began to pull clothes out and pack their suitcases and when their aunt Sharon arrived home was supposed to find the two sleeping on their suitcases the two cried when they woke up in their beds to find that their raggedy doctor had run off without them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

11 years 6 months later

“Amelia I don't wanna be Eleanor anymore”

“Okay then how ‘bout you be Ellie pond and I'll be Amy pond deal?”

“Deal”

6 months later

Ellie finished her day at the local school and began to walk home a bag full of year 10 books which she knew would be drivel they had no spark all they cared about was playing that stupid new game candy crush

Ellie received a text on her phone saying “I knocked an intruder in the house out come quick”

Ellie climbed onto her bike and raced back here me fortunately leadworth isn't that big she saw what look like her her raggedy doctor she quietly conversed with Amy they the decided to let him out after realising that Amy was a kissogram and Ellie was a teacher of English at the local secondary school

“12 years and 8 physiatrists between us” the girls said in perfect unison

“8?” the doctor questions

“We kept biting them” the girls replied

“Stop doing the voices thing it's really annoying”

The two sprinted out of the house and up the street an ice cream vans speaker kept stating

“Prisoner zero will vacate human residence or the hurn residence will be incinerated”

The ice cream man said “it's supposed to be Clair de lune

All around devices playing the same message racing to a house the doctor picked up a radio and discovered it was in every language including Klingon which was a bit weird the twins had to admit

The trio walked over to the duck pond

“Why is there a duck pond with no ducks?” the doctor questioned

“Because there is!” the twins answered

The doctor then felt a yank on his tie as ellie pulled him up and caught his tie in a parking car

“Ellie i am gonna need my car keys back” the man asked

“Yes in a minute” Ellie snapped 

“Now go and have coffee” amy snapped angrily

“Catch”

Ellie caught the apple that amy had given to the doctor the night he examined the crack

“See fresh a the day i give it to you just belive belive for 20 minutes believe in me for 20 minutes”

“What do you need”

“stop that nurse”

The three race across the green to rory williams amy's sort of boyfriend

“Oh my god it’s him the raggedy doctor he was a game”

“Man and dog why?”

“Well he can’t be there because hes”

“In a hospital in a coma” the two said at the same time

“Knew it multiform see”

“It needs a physic connection with a living but dormant minds”

Later

“Amy where are you?” Ellie shouted down the phone

“Er first floor 4 from the end why?” amy asked

“DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ellie shouted

Suddenly the ladder from a fire engine crashed through the window and the absurd sight of a school teacher and madman in a torn shirt look slightly wild eyed climbed through the broken window and into then he exclaimed “ right how i am i for time right 3 minutes to go”

“Hello doctor”

“Prisoner zero take off the disguise the atraxi would find you in a heartbeat then”

“The atraxi will kill me if i am to die then let there be fire”

Suddenly all the clocks and calendars everywhere on every piece of technology turned to zero angered prisoner zero heard the atraxi ship

“Do you know what this phone is full of picture of you every form you’ve learn to take and being uploaded everywhere right about now and the final score is no TARDIS no screwdriver 2 minutes to spare who da man”

The three in corner could barely contain their laughter

“Alright i’m never saying that again”

“Then i shall take new form” prisoner zero said with an evil smirk this made Amy and Ellie's heart’s drop like stones in a pond

“Stop it you know you can’t it takes months to form that kind of physic link” the doctor laughed

“and yet i’ve had years” she said with an evil sadistic smirk that made Amy and Ellie's heart sink faster than stones in a pond

Suddenly the mother and her two little girls began to melt away and then two pond girl collapsed to the ground in state of comatose sleep 

The doctor raced across the ward and landed next ellie as she look her in face he stood up to see himself it was like looking in fleshy mirror suddenly a young amy and ellie pond walked out from behind him holding their hands

Suddenly little amelia spoke “so sad the little girls that waited for their magic doctor man to return”

Next little eleanor chimed in “twelve years and you never came back”

“Of course it’s a psychic link they think about me the form of prisoner zero is me amy ellie you need to think about prisoner Zeroes real form”

As the doctor wheeled around the formed had melted and prisoner zero was there

“Silence doctor silence will fall” he hissed

“Oi i didn’t say you could go article 57 of the shadow proclamation this is a level 5 fully established planet and you were gonna burn it you lot back here now okay now i’ve done it”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Did he just summon aliens back to earth?” rory asked

“Doctor where are you giong” ellie asked

“The roof no wait”

The doctor moved and turned into the changing room

“I'm saving the world i need a decent shirt to hell with the raggedy”

“Amy Ellie he’s taking his clothes off”

“Turn your back if you’re embarrassed”

Rory then proceed to turn his back to the doctor

“Are you not gonna turn your back?”

“Nope!!”

The doctor walked onto the roof with a selection of ties around his neck he was having trouble deciding which tie to wear

“Come on then the doctor will see you now!!!” He chuckled as he tossed the tie over his shoulder

“Is this planet important?”

“What do you mean important 6 billion people live here”

“Here's a better question is this world a threat?”

“No”

“Are the peoples of this world guilty by any laws of the atraxi?”

“No”

“Ok good one more question just one is this world protected? Oh cause you're not the first lot to have come here oh there have been so many and what you've got to ask is what happened to them”

Montage of every incarnation of the doctor from william hartnell to david tennant the doctor walked through the hologram “hello i’m the doctor basically run”

Suddenly the doctor’s pocket felt warm and he heard the TARDIS bells in the distant he ran very quietly as the three looked bewildered as the atraxi

“Oh what have you get for me this time? Oh look at you you sexy thing” the doctor question with a grin that could stun with those pearly white teeth

Two years later

Ellie was sat in the kitchen of her childhood home checking the final flower arrangement she was sat bored in her pajamas a checked pair of pajama bottoms and loose fitting t-shirt with a nice superdry hoodie over the top that amy had given her for her birthday last month suddenly she heard the tell tale whoosh of the TARDIS landing outside she heard amy thundering down the stairs

“You heard it too right?” amy questioned

“Yeah so guess we’re not dreaming right?” Ellie replied

The two girls raced outside to find the doctor leaning against the TARDis still wearing those clothes he had taken from the hospital

The two girls looked in marvel at the tardis

“So you girls coming?” the doctor asked

“All those thing the hospital prisoner zero“

Don’t worry that was just the beginning”

All those wonderful amazing thing that WAS TWO YEARS AGO”

“So that’s?...”

“FOURTEEN YEARS”

“14 years since fish custard amy ellie pond the girls who waited you’ve waited long enough”

And with a click of his fingers the door that Ellie was leaning on fell open and she landed face first in the tardis with a quick look of embarrassment she picked herself up and brushed herself off

“When we were kids you said the was a swimming pool and that the swimming pool was in the library”

“Not sure where it has gone but it’ll turn up so all of time and space everything that ever was or ever will be where do you wanna go?”

“You are so sure that we’re coming” amy said forcefully

“Yes because you’re the scottish girls in the english village and you’ve still got that accent yeah you’re coming” he laughed 

“oh a new one thanks deary” he whispered

“I’m in my nightie” amy squealed 

“And i’m wearing a superdry hoodie” ellie quickly realised

“don’t worry plenty clothes in the wardrobe”

“Show us something awesome” the girls said in unison

“Right something awesome coming right up goodbye leadworth hello everything” the doctor said while bouncing like Tigger as the TARDIS took off with a slight shake and a jolt all three grabbed the console while laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this the end of episode one and I’ll post episode two right now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the trio stood at the TARDIS door looking out at the stars Ellie spotted something interesting

“Doctor what is that?” the girls questioned 

“That is starship UK it’s Britain but metal” the doctor said as he walked to the console

He proceed to flip many leaves as he pulled out magnifying glass “i only have one rule it’s the only rule i've ever stuck to on my 900 years of travel we are observers only” he said as he looked at the girls with the manginfigying glass

“Oh so we’re like a wildlife documentary like if they see a wounded cub or something they can’t help it they just have to film it and let it die” the girl replied in their soft scottish lilith

“Doctor” amy called

As they looked back at the screen they saw the doctor was already outside gesturing for them to come with him

As they stepped outside the saw all the strange and wonderful things such as bike and series of strange smiling dummies that seem to follow their every move

“Amy we’re on a spaceship hundreds of years in the future we’re dead like long dead”

“Oh you’re a cheery one aren’t you pond come along” 

The doctor picked up a glass of water from the table and placed it on the ground he then stared through and placed it back on the table and apologized “doctor what are you doing”

“looking for vibration ship this size the engines would cause massive vibrations”

As the three walked away someone made a call from a phonebooth to tell someone that they were under investigation and to alert liz 10

The three walked away as the doctor went to find the captain and amy went to walk the girl back to her house Ellie decided to investigate the hole in the road as she walked inside the tent a huge scorpion like tail stuck out of the hole in the road as she back out and crawled away she was set in front of a row of monitors Hello Ellie Pond age 1,115 you are at the legal age to vote you will now see a video from your previous vote 

“Don’t press forget don’t just don’t press the forget button find the doctor and tell him of the star whale help him find liz ten’

As Ellie banged on the door and screamed for the doctor as the doctor opened the door she threw herself into her arms and she cried apologizing he passed her to her sister and scanned the lightbulb she turned to the doctor

“Basic memory wipe losted the last 20 minutes of your memory”

“That would explain why i can’t remember how i get here it”

“Now i think let have look what happen when we protest the truth”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suddenly the floor began to open the 2 girls began to scream

“High speed air cannon lousy way to travel”

“Where are we?”

“It’s a rubbish dump and it’s migin” the 2 girls replied

“The floors all squidgy like a waterbed it’s all rubbery”

“It’s not a water bed so the next word is quite a scary word take a time get calm” 

“It’s a tongue”

“A great big tongue but on the plus side roomy how big is the beast it’s a gorgeous if this is the mouth i’d love to see the stomach but the not right now no stop moving too late the swallow reflex has started”

The two girls fell over and yelled

“I’m vibrated the chemoreceptors”

“The chemo what” the girls 

“The eject button”

“But the mouth doesn’t have an eject button” ellie shouted

“Think about it” the doctor yelled

A huge wall of vomit made its way towards them as the doctor adjusted his bowtie “right this isn’t going to be big on dignity” “GERONIMO” the doctor yelled as the girls screamed at the girls landed on the floor the doctor was sonicing the door “it’s alright nothing broken no sign of concussion and yes you are both covered in sick”

“Alright we need to find Liz 10 that’s what my video said we needed to do to find you and then find Liz 10”

“Right then let’s do this then”

The doctor and the other began to run across the deck of starship uk and accidentally tripped a pair of the smiler that lined the halls and they turned to an angry face a figure stepped out from the shadows she shouted for the three to get down as she fired off both guns and hit the smilers “i’m the bloody queen basically i rule” as the group walked she introduced herself as liz ten they saw more of those tentacles as the lizz told them that they were brought up on the stories

“Doctor old drinking buddy of henry 12 tea and scones with liz 2 vicky was bit on the fence about you wasn’t she knighted and exiled on the same day and so much for the virgin queen you bad bad boy

As they entered liz's bedrooms the floor was covered in glasses

Suddenly two men entered the room and ordered that the five go to the tower

As they entered the tower they saw an open exposed part of the brain the doctor examined it and explained that it was either the big fellas pian centre or the starship uk go faster button as the doctor sonic one of the tentacles he heard the shrieks of the star whale


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liz was faced with an impossible choice choose to forget and live the last ten years of her reign again or choose to abdicate and let the star whale go and have all of starship uk break apart the doctor had an impossible choice too let the star whale live in pain for hundred more years for increase a oneshot voltage and make the star whale vegetable but then he have to choose a new name because they he won’t be the doctor anymore the name you choose it’s like a promise you make

“Sorry your majesty gonna need a hand here” Ellie stated in her thick scottish bur as she grabbed liz hand slammed on the abdicate button suddenly the zapper stopped but starhip uk shook for a moment and then stopped the doctor look at her with a wide grin that said ‘that was very stupid and i like it’

As the three walked back to the TARDIS liz ten handed the doctor something and whispered in his ear ‘keep it secret keep it safe a friend of yours will need it someday’ ‘oh thank your majesty thank you very much i will hold onto this’

The three stepped inside the TARDIS as Ellie heard the phone ring “have you got a phone doctor?”

“Yes now please answer it”

“Hello the tardis this is Ellie the doctor assistant how may i help you the prime minster for you”

“Which one?”

“Which one?”

“The british one”

“Which british one?”

“Which british one?”

Winston churchill for you my dear doctor” she said as she winked and walked away

“Oh hello dear what seems to be the problem?”

“Tricky situation doctor could be potentially dangerous think i’m going to need your help doctor”

“Be right there deary”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter it’ll make the next chapter make sense more

Chapter 8

As the tardis was in flight the girls walked out ellie was wearing a black mini skirt a tardis blue t-shirt a jean jacket and white converse high tops meanwhile Amy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a red top and black converse high tops with a black jean jacket

“Amy can we talk alone?”

“Sure dear sis what's up?”

“Well I’m in love with be with the doctor”

“Aw go tell him how you feel”

“Fine” she said throwing her hands up

“Doctor I love you”

“Oh my god thank you didn't wanna be the first to say it Eleanor pond will you go out with me?”

“Yes my dear doctor of course I will go out with you”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the TARDIS landed with a jolt the doctor and Ellie climb out to face down 3 rifles

As Churchill walked out he stuck his hand out “what's he doing doctor”

“Trying to get the TARDIS key”

“Think of it doctor the lives I could save”

As they walked through the cabinet war room Ellie clung close to her new boyfriend side “where you been man I called your girlfriend apparently a month ago”

“Oh sorry type 40 TARDIS takes forever to get anywhere Ellie would know I spent hellva long time trying to get us on a date”

As the three walk through the war room Churchill then led the three up to the roof to see the new secret weapon

As the 4 work out onto the roof they saw a squad of three lanes coming in winston yelled and bracewell yelled to fired when a dalek rolled out “I am your soldier” bracewell introduces them as his ironsides


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“It’s all here doctor blueprints field test photographes the mans genius”

“And a Scottish genius maybe you should listen dear boyfriend” Ellie said

“He didn’t invent them they’re alien”

“Alien?” The three questioned

The doctor and winston argue about the consequences of the Ironsides

“They are up to something but what?”

“Why don’t we ask them”

“Ellie Eleanor sweetheart. Do I have a face people don’t listen to?”

“Can I be of assistance?”

“Oh yes yes see my boyfriend reckons you’re dangerous that you’re an alien 

“I am your soldier”

“Yeah go that bit love a squaddie what else though?”

“Please excuse me I have duties to perform”

The doctor then proceeded to beg with winston to get rid of the Ironsides and fight this war on his own to be the beacon of hope not the daleks

“Is that true are they your oldest enemy?”

“Yes let me prove to you that they are pure hate”

The doctor then proceed to ask him how he invented the Ironsides

The doctor then proceeded to argue with the dalek as to what it wants he then proceed to hit it with a large wrench will shouting about them being his enemy and then kicking it across the lab

“Correct review testimony I am the doctor and you are the daleks”

“Transmitting testimony now”

“Transmit where?”

The daleks teleported away

The doctor and Ellie ran off will Amy was shouted after them

“This is the part where we chase after them”

“Okay?”

“Right my dear time to save the world”

The doctor lands on the ship he and Ellie walk out “how about that that cuppa now then?”

“It is the doctor! Exterminate!”

“Wait what cause I have the TARDIS self destruct you shot me or her and the other will detonate the self destruct TARDIS bang bang daleks boom”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Now Ellie based on the state of this ship what do you reckon happen to it”

“Escapes some kind of war”

“Why build bracewell?”

The daleks then turned the lights on

“Turn off London or I will use the TARDIS self destruct”

“Oh crap Ellie say hello to the perfect daleks”

The daleks then rolled out white blue orange yellow and red

“Behold the restoration of the daleks the resurrection of the master race”

“All hail the new daleks”

“Yes you are inferior”

“We are ready”

“Then prepare”

The daleks then turned and fired on the other daleks

Ellie then buried her head in the crook of the doctors neck


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“TARDIS self destruct device non existent”

“Alright it’s a Jammie Dodger but I was promised tea”

The doctor and Ellie ran for the TARDIS

Danny boy destroys the plate on the side of the ship

“Bracewell is a bomb”

“Your bluffing mate”

“His power is derived from the oblivion continuum”

“I chose the human race”

The doctor pilot the ship back to the earth and punched bracewell in the jaw he made bracewell talk about his life the countdown began to reverse then the ship began to time jump away

“They can’t have got away damn it”

“Babe it’s okay you save the earth not too bad babe for a mad man in a box and the Scottish girl from leadworth”

“Trust me winston there are dark days the world needs winston spencer Churchill”

“Goodbye pond twins”

“Oi winston give my boyfriend the TARDIS key”

“Alright”


	13. I think it’s gonna be a long long time

Chapter 13

Ellie walked up into the console room and found the doctor flipping levers Ellie just stayed quiet for awhile until the doctor noticed her

“Took you long enough”

“So how would you like to go to August 25th 1970 to see Elton John perform crocodile rock”

“Sure sounds fun now are we leaving Amy here” 

“Of course this is a date right then 1970 the troubadour easy to get right”

The TARDIS landed and Ellie dressed in crop top and part of jeans and platform shoes and the doctor still dressed as he was

“Eleanor pond I present to you Elton John”

Elton walked out on stage and sat down at the piano

And now, ladies and gentlemen, a rising star in rock and roll  
Please welcome, all the way from London, England, Elton John!"

“Now that is Bruce Rogerson and here is the man himself Elton John” the doctor threw his arm up and pointed to the man in stage

I remember when rock was young  
Me and Susie had so much fun  
Holdin' hands and skimmin’ stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
Was doin' a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were rockin' ’round the clock  
We were hoppin' and boppin' to the Crocodile Rock

Well, Crocodile Rockin' is something shockin'  
When your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will  
Oh, lawdy mama, those Friday nights  
When Susie wore her dresses tight  
And the Crocodile Rockin' was out of sight

La, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-laa  
La-la-la-la-la  
La, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la

“Doctor that was amazing”

“Shall we follow Bernie Elton and ray to the after party?”

“Sure”

At the after party Bernie had left Elton ray was passed out drunk due to the amount he’d drunk at the troubadour

Then Elton began walking around the party singing an impromptu version of tiny dancer

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady  
Seamstress for the band  
Pretty-eyed, a pirate smile  
You'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her  
Dancin' in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me  
Tiny dancer in my hand

But, oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You've had a busy day today

Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handin' tickets out for God  
Turnin' back, she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad  
Piano man, he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Lookin' on, she sings the songs  
The words she knows, the tune she hums

Oh, how it feels so real  
Lyin' here with no one near  
And only you, and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today  
Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

“So ready to go home now”

“Thank you doctor” she stands and kisses the taller man on the head

“Just one more thing to see

The couple watch John Reid take Elton back say the doctor grew a little sad as did Ellie as they both knew this was the start of a downward spiral for Elton drugs and sex and alcohol would be the near death of him but both knew it would get better for the man and that he would be loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I thought what’s the point of the doctor having a time machine is he can’t take Ellie on awesome dates anyway this is entirely based of what I saw in rocketman and my own knowledge with a little bit of internet research anyway toddles Josh also used I will be sending them on more dates to famous concerts or places where my favourite bands began their rise to fame


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“Wrong wrong bit right mostly wrong I love museums”

“Big spaceship churchill's bunker can we go to a planet now”

“Amy this isn’t anyone’s asteroid it’s the delerium archive final resting place of the headless monks the biggest museum ever wrong very wrong” he’s said as he pointed at a display cabinet

“Oh one of mine also one of mine”

“Oh so this is how my boyfriend keeps score”

“Oh great an old box” Amy said

“It’s from one of the old star liners a home box”

“So babe?”

“The graffiti its high gallifreyan”

The doctor Ellie and Amy run into the TARDIS carrying the home box

The doctor plays back the footage to river song is stood outside an airlock and rattled off some coordinates the doctor materialised the TARDIS at those coordinates and caught the woman from video

“Doctor?”

“Babe?”

“River”

“Follow that ship”

The doctor followed the ship using it unique warp signature

“We’re losing them”

“Use the stabilisers”

“It hasn’t got stabilisers”

“The blue switches”

“The blue one don’t do anything they’re just .. blue”

“Yes they’re blue they’re the blue stabilisers”

“See?”

“Yeah well it’s just boring now isn’t it their the blue boring-ers”

“Babe how come she can fly the TARDIS”

“You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!”

“Ok. I’ve mapped the probability vectors, down a fold back on the temporal isometry, charted the to its destination, and parked us right alongside”

“Parked us? We haven’t landed”

“Of course we’ve landed I just landed her”

“But it didn’t make the noise *imitates TARDIS noise*”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The doctor and Ellie walked out and the doctor checked the atmosphere and then brought Amy and River outside.

“Amy Ellie river song”

The doctor and river synced their dairies and then the clerics arrived 

“Doctor what do you know of the weeping angel”

The Doctor was then explained the mission and that it was a maze of the dead

“Doctor is she your ex girlfriend?”

“Yes”

The group reviewed the footage of the weeping angels then the doctor Ellie and river song stepped outside and Amy stayed in the base suddenly the door slammed shut

“That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel”

“Doctor Ellie help”

“But babe what does that mean”

“Doctor it’s in the room”

“Amy”

“Babe what’s happening?”

“Well it’s coming out of the television”

“Sis look at it can’t move if you're looking at it babe you said it was a time lock life form right?”

“Yes now shush I’m trying to open the door sweetie”

“Don’t blink Amy”

“Doctor what’s it gonna do to me?”

“Amy sister look anywhere but the eyes”

“The eyes are not the bit the windows of the soul they are the doors what the ever loving fuck is that supposed to mean sweetie”

“A language b I really don’t know yes I’ve seen the universe but I’m not mystic meg”

“I froze it on the blip the angels gone”

“Doctor we’re through”

“Do we have a gravity globe”

“Here ya go sweetie”

“Thanks”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They search through every single chamber and at the end as they were drawing power from everything they decided it was a good idea to make my father angry this is a terrible idea you never make a timelord angry a word to the wise

“This trap has a mistake in it a great big whopping mistake”

“What mistake sir”

“Babe do you trust me”

“Always until the end”

“Amy trust me?”

“Yeah”

“River tru”

“Always”

“You lot trust me”

“We have faith sir”

“Then give me your gun”

“Babe what’s the plan here”

“Well sweetie I’m about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!”

“Sorry can I ask again you mentioned a mistake we’ve made”

“Big big mistake really huge didn’t anyone ever tell you there’s one thing you never put in a trap” if you’re smart of you value your continued existence if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow there on thing you never ever put in a trap”

“And what would that be sir”

The Doctor uttered one single word “me” and fired destroying the gravity globe


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time of angels is a upon us my loyal viewers

Chapter 17

“Up look up you okay sweetie”

“Yeah I fine just mystified as to what happened”

“We jumped” river song explained

“Doctor what am I looking at? Explain.”

“Come on Amy the ship crashed with the power still on yeah so? what else is still on? The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shooting out the grav-globe gave us an updraft and here we are” the Doctor said finishing his rather long winded explanation

“Doctor, the statues look more like angels now!” Father Octavian said

“Their feeding off the radiation from the wreckage, restoring themselves within an hour they’ll be an army”

“They’re taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the angels.” The Doctor said point his sonic screwdriver at them “into the ship now, quickly, all of you!”

“But how?” Amy protested

“Doctor sweetheart!” Ellie shouted

“It’s just a corridor, the gravity orientates to the floor. Come along Ponds! But don’t take your eyes of the Angels move, move, move!”

As everyone clambered into the ship Lexi stopped and stood next to the Doctor “what now?”

“Now I give you this” he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a long silver object about 10 inches in lengthier with a crystal on the end like the Doctors when he pushed the button the crystal light up with magenta hue

“Babe you shouldn’t have” she say playfully punching him on the shoulder 

“I know, I know I shouldn’t have I was saving for when we got out of this but since we may die I want to give that to you now talk it and use it on the door I am going to shut the airlock”

Then father Octavian climbed into the ship. “The angels presumably can jump up too?”

“Now in the dark we’re finished” suddenly the alarmed from the end started blaring Ellie threw her hands up “I didn’t do it. I had it in the right setting!”

“This whole place is a bloody death trap”

“No it’s a time bomb. Well, it’s a time bomb and death trap. And now it’s a dead end. Nobody panic.”

Then the angels began to breakthrough the door “Oh, just me then.” The Doctor added

“What through there?”

“Secondary flight deck” Ellie said looking at her sonic

“So Doctor basically we’ve run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what is the plan?”

“Sweetie could I have a look at your sonic for a second?”

“If you’re wondering if the security program is still live yes it is!”

“Ha overriding then will take me two minutes”

“The hull is breached and the powers failing”

As the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the power coupling for the lights the angels began to climb into the ship. When the lights finally turned back on there were several angels standing at the end of the corridor the Doctor then isolated the lighting grid. The Doctor and Ellie then began pulling wires out of a control panel the Doctor then began to spout of a series of pieces of technical jargon as he stuck wires to the doors tumblers and then he came out with. “Including the lights. All of them. I’ll need to turn out the lights.”

“How long for?” Octavian asked him

“Fraction of second maybe. Maybe quite a lot longer. I’m guessing . I mean we’re being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn’t a manual for this!”

“Doctor we lost the torches we’ll be in total darkness”

“My sister makes a very good point”

“Well then it’s good thing I made your screwdriver a torch then setting 52 or 53 try both” Lexi flipped to setting 52 which didn’t do why she was looking for so she flip to 53 and then it became a very bright torch “right that’s better”

As River Song The Doctor and Father Octavian converged on a solution Ellie kept her screwdriver pointed at the angels and then Doctor walked away as River Song and Father Octavian talked in hushed whispers. Father Octavian then began issuing orders to his clerics “comber distance 10 feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire in the way that miss Ponds torch is pointing. Full spread over the hostile. Do not stop firing while lights are out. Shotgun protocol, we don’t have bullets to waste.”

“Amy when the lights go down the wheel should be released. Spin it clockwise 4 turns”

“Ten”

“No, four, four turn” Ellie says

“Yeah four I heard you”

“Ready!”

“On my count then. God be with us all” Father Octavian counted down and then lights went out as soon as the did the wheel began to spin and the door opened partially and every scrambled through the Doctor coming last.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They arrive on the secondary flight deck and they move to the console and hear the locks begin to clatter father Octavian and his clerics place devices on the doors which magnetise the door even then the wheel continues to turn slower but still turning then Amy and the Doctor talk about why she said nine

“This is a galaxy class ship what do they need?”

“Of course” River Song says catching on

“Of course’ what? What do they need”

“They need to breathe stupid and this is why I did triple science and you didn’t” Ellie said

“Oi don’t call your sister stupid” the doctor called over his shoulder 

Then the Doctor and Ellie moved the wall up using their sonics to release the clamps which revealed a forest but not of actual trees. Trees make from little tiny tubes that collected the oxygen and use of for breathing the Doctor chimes in with “if we’re lucky an escape route”

“Eight”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing”

“Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don’t have time to get lost in there.” the doctor said

“On it! Stay where you are while I check the rad levels.”

“But trees? On a spaceship?” Amy and Ellie chuckled

“Seven” Amy laughed

“Seven?” Ellie questioned

“Sorry, what?” Amy asked back

“You said seven.” The Doctor said

“No I didn’t” said Amy answering back

“Yes you did.” River Song chimed in

“Doctor there’s an exit far end of the ship into the primary flight deck” father Octavian said butting into the conversation

“That’s where we’ll go then Lexi sweetie find out what’s wrong with your sister quick as you can, father Octavian plot is a safe route to the primary flight deck”

“Doing it now sir”

Then angel bob came over the commutator “Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor?

“Hello angel Bob. How’s life? Sorry, bad subject. 

“The angels were wondering what you hope to achieve” 

Achieving? We’re not achieving an. We’re just hanging. It’s nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a great big forest. How’s things with you?

“The angels are feasting, sir. Soon we’ll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world and all worlds and stars beyond it.

“Well, we’ve got comfy chairs, did I mention?”

“We have no need of comfy chairs.”

“I made him say ‘comfy chairs’!”

Ellie began chuckling and shook her head

Amy then began chucking and then said “Six”

“Okay Bob enough chat. Here is what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?”

“There’s something in her eye.”

“What’s in her eye?”

“We are.”

Ellie then looked into her sisters green eyes and saw the image of an angel of an angel in her pupil and Amy was talking to the Doctor about being fine but she kept saying “Five”

“You’re counting” River said catching on at the same as Ellie

“You’re counting down from ten you have need for a couple of minutes” the Doctor stated

“Why?” Amy asked 

“I honestly don’t know.” The Doctor replied

The angels then began to shriek “what is that? Dear God, what is that?” River shouted

“It’s hard to explain Dr Song, but as best I understand the angels are laughing”

“Laughing? The Doctor questioned then he turned around to see the crack from Amy and Ellie’s bedroom wall open up the Doctor jumped over the console while Lexi ran around it then both began scanning the crack with their sonics 

“Can I just confirm that is like the crack from our old bedroom wall?”

“Yeah”

“Okay so on a scale of one to ten how bad?”

“11”

“So very bad then” the entire room began to shake

Father Octavian then gave the order to move out everyone began to run out towards the forest with the Doctor and Ellie taking readings

“So what are you?”

“Ohhhhh that’s not god that’s bad. This is extremely very not good.” They looked away from the crack and saw that angels in the control deck the two climbed down. “Do. Not. Blink”as they each looked at one side of the several angels chasing them then two of them grabbed the backs of the Doctors tweed jacket and Ellie leather jacket

“So why are we not dead then? Good and not so good. Sweetie I can tell you this isn’t even a little bit good? I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That’s pure time energy. You can feed on that, because that is not power and trust me I know I tried to spend a week flaring in the time vortex and it made me completely insane and I’ll tell you something else never let me and the missus talk!” They said abandoning their jackets in the hands of a pair of angels they ran catching up with the rest of the group when they arrived to find Amy lying inside moss covered tree stump with River standing over her with a med scanner the Doctor picked up one end of the med scanner and proceed to tell Amy that’s she’s dying.

After escaping to primary flight deck and quoting Amy using a communicator and his sonic screwdriver the Doctor stared down an army of angels

“River Song I could bloody kiss you but I’m not going to because I’m dating her” that Doctor said pointing at Ellie

“Good know you’re still faithful then” an alarm then sounded and then the clamps to the oxygen factory released and thousands of angels stood with their backs to the crack in the universe “bloody hell. That is a lot of angels”

“I know”

The Doctor and angel Bob then had a conversation about saving the angels or himself

River then walked up “I’ve traveled in time. I’m a complicated space - time event throw me in”

“Oh, be serious! Compared to me these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every single one of them to to amount to me, so gets grip”

“Sweetie I can’t let you do this” Ellie said

“And why’s that?”

“Well because I love you”

“I love you too but seriously Ellie sweetie, Amy, River get a grip”

“Oh you genius”

Ellie and River spun on their heels River instructing Amy to hold onto the handle and don’t let got for anything

“Sir the angels need you to sacrifice yourself now.”

“Thing is Bob. Actually sweetie do you wanna take this one?”

“Yeah sure. The Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they’ve forgotten where they are standing. I think they’ve forgotten the gravity of the situation or to put it another way angels” and alarm began blasting with it saying that the gravity was failing

“Night night” Ellie said as the Doctor joined in as they turned on their heels and the gravity failed and they both grabbed a handle as all the angels fell into the crack

Later when they had climbed out of the Byzantium

Amy was complaining about climbing out of the Maze of Dead with her eye shut as the three intrepid time travellers climbed “where to next?”

“Somewhere awesome but first you owe me another date”


	19. Anyway the wind blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can feel from this chapter and the last one I have a massive this for British prog rock musicians like Queen and Elton John so expect more filler like this

Chapter 19

As Ellie walked up the stairs of the TARDIS she stumbled upon the Doctor “Ellie I’ve got a brilliant idea how about a trip to Edinburgh in 1976”

“What happens then babe?”

“Queen live now 1975 was a big year for Queen it saw the release of their best album ever and those best single ever and that would be?”

“Bohemian Rhapsody babe any good music fan know that”

“Right exactly good memory now again as is aid the late 60s early to mid 70s easy and Eleanor I give to you the greatest rock band of all time her majesty Queen”

“Oh thank you thank you thank you she said as finished lacing up the platform shoes she’d borrowed from Elton after crocodile rock and ran off in as well as short shorts and a crop top

“Now that is Freddy Mercury” the Doctor said pointing at the man with slightly shorter hair and running up behind the drum set “and that’s Roger Taylor and the two men with the bass guitar and electric guitar are”

“John Deacon and Brian May babe I’m not stupid”

“I never said you where now shhhhhs the bands starting”

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o.

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)  
Oh oh oh oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

A soft crash of gong could be heard

As the song finished the Doctor was staring straight ahead “Doctor what happens to Freddie now”

“Well he finds out he got AIDS in 1984 and plays Live Aid in 1985 and continues to make music till he dies of AIDS related pneumonia in 1991 he’s remembered forever” he adds seeing the dispondent look on her face “look don’t believe me I’ll take you to the year 2021 and prove to you he’s remember as a hero and legend”

As the climb back into the TARDIS the Doctor fires up the engines and travels to 2021 “right first top Freddie’s statue in Montreal” they climb out and on Freddie’s birthday thousands of people are gathered around his statue thanking for helping them through difficult times “right” he says whisking her away “next his house perfectly preserved and” he points to a commerative plaque she walks towards it and read it to outstanding dedication to music Freddie Mercury Brian May Roger Taylor and John Deacon. Queen. She threw herself at the Doctor

“Thanks you. You where right I should never have doubted you.”

“It’s okay” he said burying his face in her hair as he stroke her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm just gonna come out say it I hate vampires in Venice but I’ll do but I’m not doing the Christmas specials instead I’m gonna do you a fluffy Christmas chapter to bridge the gap between seasons


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for classification I absolutely hate vampires in Venice so I’m skipping it and going straight to the next episode and anyone who doesn’t like it can fight me

Chapter 20

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS front door step out and tripped over a brick in the flower bed Ellie climbed out and jumped over the flower bed wall “Rory” the Doctor yelled

“Doctor Ellie” he replies

“We’ve crushes your flowers” Ellie said

“Oh Amy will kill you.”

“Where is my sister?”

“She’ll need a bit longer”

“Whenever you’re ready sis”

“Oh wahey”

“Wahey”

“You’ve swallowed a planet”

“Sweetie she’s pregnant”

“You’re huge”

“Doctor I’m pregnant”

“Look ya you when world collide”

“Doctor I’m pregnant”

“Oh look at you both. Five years later and you haven’t changed a bit, apart from age and size”

“Oh it is good to see you two again”

“Are you pregnant?” The Doctor asked Ellie turned and facepalmed before walking in the cottage and Amy followed her having noticed something on her left hand glinting in the afternoon sun

“Oi you when did this happen” grabbing her left hand

“About 6 months ago on Mars the people there were quite violent and nearly died and he asked me as we were getting lowered into a vat of cold acid. Man was that stuff cold”

“I’m happy for you” she said grabbing her coat off the hook

“Ah, leadworth. Vibrant as ever”

“It’s quieter than I remember” Ellie chimed in

“It’s upper Leadworth actually. We’ve gone slightly up market”

“So this is busy then?” Ellie asked 

“Yeah this is what we call busy round here. Loads of people round here live well into their 90s”

“Well we want to see how you were. You know us, we don’t just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. You can't get rid of your sister and The Doctor that easily.”

“You two came here by mistake didn’t you?”

“Yeah. But in my defence your sister dared me to put the old girl on random again!”

“Doctor how could you” she said slapping his shoulder

“But what a result look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next? So what do you do around her to stave off the, you know…”

“Boredom?” Amy answered

“...self harm?” The Doctor said at the same time

“We relax, we live, we listen to the birds”

“Yeah see? Birds, those are nice.”

“We didn’t get a lot of time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days, did we?

“Oh, crikey Charlie! My head is a bit, ohh… Uh no you’re right there wasn’t a lot of time for birdsong back in good… old” the bird song grows louder and the Doctor Amy Rory and Ellie all fall asleep with Ellie falling off the arm of the bench

“ ...days. What? No, yes, sorry, what? Oh you’re okay. Oh thank God! I had a terrible nightmare about you three. That was scary. Don’t ask you don’t want to know. You’re safe now and that’s what counts” he said as he hugged Amy then he hugged Lexi planting a kiss on her lips “Blimey never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I’m getting on a bit, you see. Don’t let the cool gear fool you. Now, what’s wrong with the console? Red flashing lights… I bet they mean something”

“Doctor I also had this kind of a dream thing.”

“Yeah so did I.”

“And so did I.”

“Not a nightmare, though, just um… We were married”

“Yeah”

“In a little village”

“A sweet little village and you were pregnant”

“Yes I was huge. I was a boat.”

“So you had the same dream then? Exactly the same dream?”

“Are you calling me a boat?”

“And Doctor you and Ellie you were visiting.”

“Yeah and we were engaged”

Yeah, yeah you came to our cottage”

“Yeah I remember because we crushed the flowers”

“How can we have had the same dream? It doesn’t make sense?”

“And you had a nightmare about us. What happened in that nightmare?”

“It was a bit similar in some aspects.”

“Which aspects?” Ellie asked him

“All of them.”

“You has the same dream?”

“Basically.”

“You said it was a nightmare”

“Did I say a nightmare? No. More of a really good mare. Look, it doesn't matter we had some kind of freak psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget we’re back in reality now.”

“Doctor if we’re back in reality then how come we can still hear the birds?”

“Yeah the same birds we heard in the dream.” He says as they wake up on the bench with Ellie pulling a leaf out of her hair.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“Oh.” The Doctor said

“Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God I must be over doing it. I was dreaming we where back on the TARDIS. You just had the same dream, didn’t you?”

“Yeah back on the TARDIS weren’t we just saying the same thing?”

“But we thought that this was the dream didn’t we?”

“I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?” Ellie said picking up a rock and standing next to the Doctor who was doing the same thing.

“Doctor what is going on?”

“Is this because of you two. Is this some Time Lordy thing because you’ve shown up again?”

“Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel.”

“But we’re awake now!” Rory whisper shouted at the Doctor

“Yeah and we thought we were awake on the Tardis, too.”

“But we’re home.”

Yes you’re home. You’re also dreaming. But the trouble is Amy, Rory, Ellie which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight.” He said slipping his hand into Ellie’s “this is gonna be tricky one.”

The four of them then woke up in the Tardis with Ellie lying on the glass floor Amy in the jump seats and Rory leaning against the post the Doctor leapt up of the stairs and began with force to try and pull the lever “this is bad. I don’t like this.” He grunted trying to pull the lever before moving away from the console and kicking it he cried in pain as Ellie pulled him away from the console. “Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you’re cross in which case always use force.”

“Shall I run and get the manual?”

“We threw into a supernova!” Ellie and the Doctor answered

“Why would either of you do that?”

“Because we disagreed with it” they snapped back

“Hey sis can I make a suggestion don’t talk to him when he’s cross”

“Okay agreed”

“So sweetie what’s actually wrong with the Tardis?”

“I don’t know”

“What I’m trying to say is. Is it what’s making us dream about the future?”

“Well if we were dreaming about the future…”

“Well we were. We were in Leadworth.”

“Upper Leadworth.” Rory corrected

“Yeah and we could still be in upper Leadworth dreaming about this. Don’t you get it?”

“No, okay, no this is real. I’m definitely awake.”

“Yeah and thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephanty.” Ellie said

“Hey, pregnant. She said threatening her with a wrench

“Don’t threaten your sister with a wrench” the Doctor said taking it off her

“Yeah”

“Any way you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. Look for details that don’t ring true”

“Okay well we’re in a spaceship that is bigger on the inside than the outside.” Rory said

“With bow tie wearing alien.” Amy added

“Who I’m dating! So maybe ‘what rings true’ isn’t so simple.” Ellie said ting air quotes to finish the sentence

“Sweetie that is very valid point”

Then the lights went out “it’s dead.” The Doctor uttered. “We’re in a dead time machine.” Then the bird song could be heard again. “Remember, this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels.” 

“It is real. I know it’s real” they said before falling asleep. The Doctor collapsing against the console struggling to fight off sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry been terrible at updating but here’s a new chapter time to meet the dream lord with a twist

Chapter 22

The Doctor and Ellie spun on their heels as Amy and Rory woke up on the bench Amy saying. “Okay this is the real one, definitely this one. It’s all solid.”

“It felt solid in the Tardis too. You can’t spot a dream while you're having it.” The Doctor and Ellie then began wiggling their fingers in front of their faces

“Uh, what are you two doing?” Rory asked

“Looking for motion blurs, pixelation. It could be a computer simulation.”

“What he said” Ellie siad sticking her thumb over her shoulder

“I don’t think so though” he said as he pulled Rory’s cheeks

“Hello Doctor” an old woman said 

“Hello” the Doctor said

“Hi” Rory said

“You’re a doctor?”

“Yeah. And unlike you I’ve actually passed some exams.”

“A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you’ve always dreamed. Now that is interesting”

“What is?” Rory asked

“Well your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream.”

“It’s Amy’s dream too. Isn’t it Amy?”

“Yes. Course it is yeah.

“What’s that?” The Doctor said sticking his thumb over his shoulder

“Old people’s home” Amy said back

The Doctor turned and looked seeing the old people stare at him through the window. You said everyone here lives into their 90s. There is something that doesn’t make sense.”

“Shall we go and poke it with a stick?”

“Good idea sweetie”

The Doctor and Ellie bolted towards the old people home Rory followed after them Amy saying “can we not do the running thing?” 

They walk inside the old people's home. The assorted old people greeted Rory

“Hello miss Poggit. How’s your hip?”

“A bit stiff” Miss Poggit replied

“Oh easy D-96 counpound plus…” the doctor says before trailing off. “No you don’t have that yet, forget that.”

“Who’s your friend’s? Junior doctors?”

“Yes”

“Can I borrow the two of you you’re a about the size of my grandchildren” she said before sticking a pair of knitted jumpers onto the Doctor and Ellie

As they pulled the jumpers on the Doctor said “Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out.” The Doctor leaned in close to the old lady “you’re incredibly old, aren’t you?” Then the birdsong could be heard the four of them collapsed to the floor in a sleepy haze 

The four of them then woke up in the dead Tardis Ellie picked herself up if the floor “okay I really hate this, Doctor. Stop it. Because this is the real one it’s definitely this one. We keep saying this, don't we sweetie?”

“It’s bloody cold.”

“The heatings off. Put on a jumper that’s what Ellie and I do.” the Doctor said nonchalantly

“Uh, yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She’s so lovely though.”

“I wouldn’t believe the nice old lady act if I were you”

“No because do you know why I don’t trust her because when she was putting the jumper on us I scanned her but before I could check the readings I fell asleep”

“Ellie you are brilliant!” He said kissing her on the forehead

“The Doctor then went off into a spiral about how everything in the Tardis wasn’t working then he said. “The scanners are down, so we can’t even see out. We could be anywhere in the universe.”

“And anywhen.” Ellie chimed in

“Someone, something is overriding much controls!” The Doctor shouted

Then a man flickering into existence standing behind the Doctor on the stairwell “well that took a while. Honestly, I’d heard suck good things. ‘Last of the Time Lords,’ ‘The Oncoming Storm,’ ‘Him in the bow tie.’ And ‘The girl from Leadworth,’ ‘The Lightning Of The Oncoming Storm’ ‘The Glorious.’ You two you’re the stuff of legend.”

“How did you get into my Tardis? What are you?”

“What shall we call us? Well if you two call yourself in history the couple of time, let’s call us the couple of dreams”

“I’m sorry but you said ‘us’ but you're the only one here.” Then a dark version of Ellie of rage in her eye. “Oh I’m sorry let’s introduce the woman I love” “the Dream Lord and Dream Ellie began to chuckle

“Nice look” the Doctor and Ellie commented

“This? No, I’m not convinced. Bow ties?”

“Leather jacket no I don’t like it either.” Dream Ellie said pulling on the lapels of the jacket. The Doctor then pulled something out his pockets and threw it through the dream lord as Ellie pulled a hair pin out and threw it through Dream Ellie. The two flickered

“Interesting.” The Doctor said

“We’d love to be impressed, but, um, Couple of Dreams, it’s in the name isn’t it? Spooky not quite there.” The two teleported behind them. “And yet very much here.”

“I’ll do the talking. Thank you. Ellie sweetheart takes a guess at what that is?”

“Um, Couple of Dreams. They create dreams.”

“Dreams delusions cheap tricks.”

“And what about the gooseberry here? Does he get a guess?”

“Uh, listen mate, if anyone’s the gooseberry around here, it’s the Doctor.”

“Oh well there’s a delusion you and I aren’t responsible for, sweetie.” Dream Ellie said

“No he is. Isn’t he, Amy?”

Oh Amy, Ellie, you’ve got to sort out. Choose, even.”

“Well it’s fairly clear Amy is going to choose Rory and I love the Doctor so it fairly clear what I’m going to choose”

“You can fool us . We’ve seen your dreams.” Dream Ellie said

“Some of them twice. Blimey! I’d blush if I had a blood supply or a real face.” The Dream Lord pitched in the Doctor walked over to the Dream Lord and Dream Ellie with an angry look on his face

“Where did you two pick up the cheap cabaret act?” The Doctor questioned 

“Us? Oh, you’re on shaky ground.”

“Am I?” The Doctor questioned

“If you had any more tawdry quirk, you could open a tawdry quirk shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockmamie hair, the clothes designed by a first year fashion student and the human girlfriend who ran away with you the night before her twin sister's wedding. I’ll admit we were surprised you didn’t have a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?” The Dream Lord finished on the question.

“Um, you were…” Rory started before the Dream Lord interrupted him

“I know where I was. So, here is your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other’s fake. And just to make that touch more interesting, in both worlds you’re going to face a deadly danger. But only of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep. Or are you waking up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of having Dream Ellie and the Dream Lord I think it could be fun plus it allows them to be in two place at once


End file.
